Feliz día de San Valentin
by Dulcinea-DonQuijote03
Summary: Sasuke tiene bien claro que lo pasa por su mente, no puede hacerse realidad... después de todo, es algo pohibido enamorarse de su hermano, hay pocas posibilidades de que Itachi sienta lo mismo hacia él... ¿o puede que si? One/Shot


_**N/A: Bueno, en el otro no fui capaz de poner nada, porque no sabía usar esto… ahora ya lo sé(?) los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen. Sin nada más que decir, espero que sea de su agrado**__**…**_

**_El Fanfic de la Mucama… lo subiré pronto, ya que estoy haciendo unos arreglos para tratar de continuarlo._**

_"No entiendo que es lo que tiene de importante un día como este... 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín, ¿El día de los enamorados? Já, no me hagan reír...como si a alguien le importara semejante estupidez..."_pensaba un pelinegro con unos cuantos reflejos azulados en su cabello, dejaba caer dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro mientras que por detrás este lo tenía erizado, su color de piel era blanco, sus orbes eran negro como la oscuridad; se encontraba usando un pantalón largo apretado de color negro, con unas cuantas cadenas alrededor de su cintura, también traía puesto una camisa blanca con una corbata roja e una chaqueta negra de manga larga, con unas sandalias igual de negro que su ropa.

Este se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea de Konoha, con su típico semblante serio, inexpresivo e frío, con una mirada un tanto ida e confusa que trataba de ocultar, para que nadie la fastidiará e hiciera preguntas estúpidas sin sentido alguno... después de todo, su problema ya no tenía arreglo, y eso lo sabía muy bien, aunque no le gustase admitirlo.

Iba caminando sin un rumbo en absoluto, con el flequillo del cabello tapándole sus hermosos ojos negros, dejaba que sus pies le llevaran hacia donde fuera, no le importaba a donde ir, lo único que anhelaba... era estar lejos de su casa por unas horas, sin que nadie le molestase, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas y mucho.

De repente se detuvo secamente, dejando que los rayos del sol cayeran sobre todo su cuerpo, haciendo que al mismo instante sintiera algo de calor... aún así no le importo, se quedo inmóvil en aquel lugar, mientras su mirada estaba posada en dos personas que le habían llamado la atención, las cuales no se encontraban tan lejos de él... pero si lo suficiente como para no saber que el pelinegro les estaba mirando.

En los orbes de Sasuke se reflejaban las dos personas que este estaba mirando atentamente, mientras mantenía silencio absoluto.

Uno de ellos era pelirrojo, sus ojos eran de color verde marinos, su piel era blanca, su estatura era casi la misma con el Uchiha menor e tenía un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su frente, Sabaku no Gaara. El otro sujeto, el pelinegro lo conocía perfectamente, era un poco más bajo que el pelirrojo, no por mucho... pero era más bajo, su piel era algo tostada, un tanto morenito, su cabello era de color rubio, sus ojos eran azulados e a cada lado de sus mejillas tenía tres extrañas marcas, Uzumaki Naruto.

Gaara se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas, y Naruto estaba parado en frente de él con una enorme sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Gaara! -grito animadamente el rubio con una enorme sonrisa zorruna, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un ramo de rosas rojas junto con una caja de chocolates; impresionando un poco al ojiverde.

El pelinegro alzo una ceja con algo de confusión, mientras torcía los labios al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba mentalmente... ¿Cuándo había llegado el pelirrojo a la aldea? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué? Estuvo unos segundos cuestionándose aquellas preguntas, sin dejar de mirar la escena con algo de confusión e impresión.

Un suave tono carmín adorno las mejillas del pelirrojo, para luego recibir los regalos de parte del rubio, logrando que la sonrisa del ojiazul se hiciera más notoria.

- Gracias... -dijo casi en un susurro sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Naruto, aún con algo de impresión, el rubio dejo repentinamente de sonreír para dedicarle una mirada e sonrisa de las más tiernas al ojiverde, haciendo que el sonrojo de este fuera mucho más notorio.

Naruto acerco un poco su rostro hasta el del otro, para quedar a solamente unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios.

- Te amo -dijo con una aquella tierna sonrisa en sus labios, para luego atrapar los labios de Gaara con los suyos, besándole de forma tranquila, pero aún así sus lenguas jugaban entre ambas cavidades, y ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados.

El Uchiha tenía los ojos como platos observando la escena, se podía ver un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho e otro tic en el lado izquierdo de su labio ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto estuviera con Gaara? Ahora entendía claramente el porqué el pelirrojo se encontraba en esa fecha en la aldea, estaba como piedra mirando a ambos, los cuales... ni cuenta se habían dado de que Sasuke les estaba mirando.

Repentinamente, sacudió su cabeza con algo de brusquedad volviendo a la realidad, ya que después de ver esa escena tuvo varios pensamientos un tanto impuros e quizás..._imposibles_, para después ir alejándose de los otros dos, no sabía a donde podría ir... ya que no le agradaba la idea de tener que volver a su casa, pero al parecer no le quedaba de otra.

Se detuvo unos segundos, para luego suspirar con algo de fastidio, miro de reojo a la pareja, Naruto y Gaara... los cuales aun seguían besándose sin importarles que alguien les estuviera viendo. Volvió a suspirar, para comenzar a caminar en dirección al Barrio Uchiha... no tenía prisa en volver así que se fue caminando lo más lento que pudo.

Iba nuevamente con la mirada perdida, se encontraba demasiado hundido en sus pensamientos, ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando paso por el lado de Sakura, la cual le saludo con un "Feliz día de San Valentín", el pelinegro ni si quiera le tomo en cuenta y siguió su camino sin decir palabra alguna.

Por otro lado, la pelirosa se había quedado un poco sorprendida por la actitud de su compañero y cuando estuvo a punto de ir hacia él, una mano en su hombro le detuvo, esta miro a la otra persona, el cual resulto ser Kakashi.

- Es mejor que lo dejes solo -dijo este mirando a Sakura, sin soltarle el hombro aún... la ojiverde estuvo unos momentos mirando fijamente al mayor, para luego posar su mirada en la espalda del pelinegro y asentir en silencio, el otro sonrió bajo su máscara- No te preocupes, tu sabes cómo es Sasuke en este tipo de fechas... -dijo en un susurro para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Una vez que el Uchiha menor llego hasta la entrada del Barrio Uchiha, en esta se encontraba Fugaku, su padre esperándole con una cara de pocos amigos e al parecer, con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke adivino enseguida el porqué de su mal humor.

- ¿Dónde has estado? -pregunto de los más frió que pudo haber sido, su hijo le miro con la misma inexpresividad que había tenido en todo el día, sin responderle aún, sacando de quicio a su padre- ¡Responde! -grito repentinamente haciendo que el otro pegara un pequeño brinco.

- Fui a dar una vuelta... -respondió casi sin voz, por la actitud de su padre- ¿Acaso no puedo? -dijo un tanto desafiante ahora un poco más serio con su voz más ronca, mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro-

- No, sin antes avisar y no me hables en ese tono -dijo más enojado que antes, y el menor no le respondió- Vamos -dijo antes de darse media vuelta, para entrar en el Barrio en silencio, seguido por su hijo, el cual también iba en silencio con el ceño fruncido al igual que su padre. Como odiaba que le tratara de esa forma, como si fuera solamente un estorbo en el clan.

Caminaban de manera rápida los dos, pero el Uchiha menor iba detrás de Fugaku, no deseaba mirarle a la cara... para luego no tener que empezar una pelea con él.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión, ambos se quitaron en silencio las sandalias sin siquiera mirarse. Fugaku fue el primero en entrar hacia los pasillos de la mansión.

- Vamos -dijo secamente mirando hacia su camino, caminando tranquilamente.

El pelinegro le miro unos segundos en silencio, aún con el ceño fruncido e le siguió sin decir palabra alguna, ya sabía que era lo que le esperaba ahora... en una fecha como esa era un tanto obvio que lo pasarían en familia, por lo tanto... tendría que aguantar estar junto a _él_.

El padre de Sasuke fue el primero en entrar hacia el comedor, esta vez en su rostro se mostraba un poco de tranquilidad e seriedad, ya no estaba enojado como hace minutos atrás.

- Ya está aquí -dijo serio con total tranquilidad, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba cerca de la mesa para poder esperar la comida que su esposa les estaba preparando.

El pelinegro entro en el comedor luego de que había entrado su padre, este se apoyo en la puerta del lugar, mientras en su rostro seguía aquella inexpresividad de antes... aunque por dentro se encontraba un poco nervioso y ¿ansioso? No tenía razón alguna para estar de ese modo, de todas formas... trataba de ocultarlo.

No siempre almorzaban los cuatro de la familia juntos, casi siempre el hermano mayor de Sasuke llegaba muy tarde para acompañarles, naturalmente... almorzaban solamente los tres y eso era lo que ahora tenía un poco nervioso al menor.

- ¿Dónde está Itachi? -pregunto repentinamente Fugaku, haciendo que un fuerte escalofrió recorriera todo el cuerpo de su hijo menor.

- Pronto llegara, está en una misión -dijo la esposa de Fugaku, mientras comenzaba a servir la comida; primero a su esposo, llevo el plato hasta donde su marido y luego poso su mirada en su hijo menor- Ven a comer, Sasuke -le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

El pelinegro le regalo una sonrisa forzada pero un tanto tierna; disimulando que se sentía algo inquieto y nervioso, ya que lo que le estaba pasando era algo prohibido, y eso lo tenía muy claro, pero aún así... no podía evitar pensar cosas _extrañas_ hacia _cierta persona_. Luego de unos segundos de trance su madre le dijo que se sentara junto a su padre e Sasuke asintió en silencio, para después sentarse en donde su madre le había indicado.

Mikoto noto que su hijo últimamente estaba actuando de forma un tanto extraña, y le dio un poco de curiosidad poder saber la razón de su comportamiento.

- Sasuke... -dijo suavemente, casi como un susurro, ganándose la atención de su esposo e hijo, Fugaku la miro serio igual que siempre al mismo tiempo que alzaba una ceja con curiosidad por el tono en que su amada había llamado a su hijo, y Sasuke le miro de reojo sin expresión alguna en su rostro- ¿Qué te sucede? Hace días que estas muy extraño, Sasuke... y casi ni estas aquí con nosotros. -dijo un tanto preocupada, haciendo que su marido mirara fijamente al menor, sin decir palabra alguna.

El Uchiha menor estuvo en silencio varios segundos con su mirada posada en la mesa.

- Nada, estoy bien... -dijo secamente sin querer mirar a los ojos de su madre, mientras se mordía suavemente el labio inferior.

Cuando su madre estuvo a punto de hablar otra vez, se quedo callada al sentir unos lentos pasos acercarse al comedor, adivinando en seguida de quien se trataba, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Fugaku al sentir que su hijo ya había llegado, por otra parte, Sasuke se había puesto un poco tenso al mismo tiempo que sudaba frió, se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para tratar de calmarse... era ridículo que su hermano mayor le hiciera tener aquellas reacciones.

- Ya estoy aquí -dijo una voz tranquila, pero firme... la voz de Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, este se asomo por la puerta del comedor con una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos labios.

- Te estábamos esperando, hijo -dijo con una tierna sonrisa Mikoto, su padre solamente se dedico a mirarle por unos segundos, mientras en las mejillas de Sasuke, se torno un suave tono carmín al sentir a su hermano llegar, sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora, junto con un fuerte cosquilleo en su estomago e un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero aún así no observo a su hermano... no deseaba que el otro notara que se encontraba un tanto nervioso con su presencia - Ven a comer con nosotros, en seguida te sirvo la comida... ah, y a ti también Sasuke -sonrió de forma dulce.

Este otro volvió a la realidad cuando escucho la voz de Mikoto.

- Hola Sasuke -dijo aún con aquella sonrisa en sus labios, posando su mirada en el rostro de su pequeño hermano, este le devolvió la mirada un tanto nervioso por dentro, pero por fuera... se mostraba inexpresivo como siempre, o mejor dicho, como estaba hace pocos días atrás.

- Hola -dijo sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de su hermano mayor, para después posar su mirada sobre su comida la cual ya estaba servida en su puesto. El Uchiha mayor estuvo varios segundos mirando a Sasuke sin decir alguna palabra, él también sabía que algo le estaba pasando a su hermano y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

El azabache se sentó en frente de su hermano sin dejar de mirarle, poniendo un poco más nervioso al otro, ante la mirada tan seria e penetrante de su hermano, pero aún así se comporto como si no le importara en absoluto y se dedicaba a comer tranquilamente al igual que los demás, pero había momentos en los cuales sus miradas se cruzaban y el pelinegro desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, ya que Itachi no paraba de mirarle... y eso no mejoraba mucho las cosas.

Cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer, Fugaku fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa, para ir a dejar su plato a la cocina y lo mismo hicieron los otros tres.

- Ahora tengo una misión, así que se quedan con su madre... -dijo el padre de ambos jóvenes, para luego mirar a sus dos hijos, los cuales asintieron en silencio, por otra parte la madre de ellos también dijo algo.

- Yo también tengo que salir, debo ir donde mi amiga a ayudarle en algo -dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa. - Así que tendrán que quedarse solos en la casa... -dijo mirando a sus hijos, Itachi asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, en cambio Sasuke se quedo como piedra al oír lo último, ¿quedarse los dos solos? Tenían que estar bromeando seguramente. - Pero antes de que me vaya, lavare los platos.

- No te preocupes, Oka-san -dijo suavemente el mayor- Yo los lavare por ti... -dijo con una tierna sonrisa, poniendo un poco más nervioso al otro.

- Esta bien, hijo -dijo sonriendo, para luego salir tranquilamente de la cocina junto con su marido, para ir a su cuarto; cambiarse la ropa, al igual que su esposo e ambos salir de la mansión, dejando a los hermanos completamente solos.

Itachi soltó un pequeño suspiro, para luego empezar a lavar los platos... en cambio el pelinegro aún seguía parado allí en la cocina como si fuera una estatua, parpadeo varias veces mientras se mordía con suavidad el labio inferior para segundos después salir de la cocina e dirigirse hacia su habitación, el Uchiha mayor vio de reojo como su pequeño hermano salía del lugar, y una sonrisa un tanto divertida se formo en sus labios, sin dejar de lavar los platos.

Sasuke abrió la puerta con algo de brusquedad, para luego entrar en su cuarto e cerrar la puerta de un portazo, mientras aún se seguía mordiendo el labio, se apoyo en la puerta de aquel lugar para soltar un gran suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos por unos segundos. Una vez que abrió sus orbes oscuros se acerco con suma lentitud hacia su cama, se recostó boca abajo sobre esta, sin dejar de pensar en su hermano mayor.

_"¿Por qué me haces sentir esto? Yo no debería sentir algo por ti... eres mi hermano... no puedo, ni tengo el derecho de mirarte con otras intenciones..."_se decía mentalmente el menor de los Uchiha, mientras mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas de su cama.

Por otra parte, Itachi ya había terminado con su deber. Se relamió los labios con rapidez mientras pensaba que cosa era lo que le pasaba a su hermanito... le preocupaba mucho que actuara de esa forma tan extraña, sin dudarlo un segundo más, se dispuso a salir de la cocina, caminando tranquilamente hacia la recamara de su hermano.

Una vez que ya se encontraba parado afuera de la habitación del otro, soltó un suave suspiro sin quitar sus orbes negros de la puerta.

Cuando Sasuke sintió el chakra de su hermano detrás de la puerta, se tenso un poco... abrió sus ojos con lentitud, para luego sentarse en la cama. Soltó un largo pero suave suspiro intentando relajarse un poco, se relamió los labios para después posar su mirada en la puerta, esperando que su hermano entrara en el lugar.

El mayor abrió la puerta de este con lentitud, con sus ojos posados sobre esta pero de un momento a otro, poso su negra mirada en los ojos de su hermano, el cual le estaba mirando fijamente, sin decirle palabra alguna, pero en su mirada había un extraño brillo, que Itachi supo reconocer en seguida, ¿cuántas personas le habían mirado de esa forma ya?

- Sasuke, ¿qué te sucede? -dijo con algo de preocupación en su voz- estos últimos días haz estado muy callado... -decía sin apartar sus ojos de los de su hermano menor- tu sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, yo no se lo diré a nuestros padres -esa última oración había hecho que Sasuke desviara la mirada, logrando que a su hermano le diera más curiosidad de saber que era lo que le pasaba, aunque... tenía una sensación, de que ya sabía cuál era el _problema_.

El menor se tomo su tiempo para poder responderle a su hermano.

- No me pasa nada -dice serio mirándole fijamente de forma un tanto desafiante, haciendo que su hermano alzara una ceja.

- ¿Tú crees que soy idiota? -dijo con algo de fastidio ante la respuesta que le había dado el pelinegro.- Yo te conozco, y sé claramente que algo te está pasando... -dice sin dejar de mirarle, poniéndole nervioso nuevamente.- ¿A que le temes? -susurró, logrando que Sasuke le mirara a los ojos, con una mirada un tanto temerosa e confundida.

- ¿Sabes a lo que le temo, Itachi? -dijo finalmente el pelinegro mirando atentamente a su hermano mayor- Temo a enamorarme de ti, más de lo que ya estoy... y a perderte -dijo casi en un susurro, un susurro un tanto suplicante, sin desear quitar sus orbes negros de los ojos de su hermano mayor, el cual estaba más que sorprendido por las palabras de su pequeño hermanito, le miraba con total atención, pero no le decía palabra en absoluto.

Luego de esas palabras, Sasuke no se atrevió a decir algo más, y lo único que hizo fue desviar su mirada hacia el suelo. Por otro lado, Itachi... no dejaba de mirarle, sentía como los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado ante las palabras del otro, una suave carcajada salía de los labios del Uchiha mayor, haciendo que el otro le mirara en nueva cuenta, pero esta vez en su rostro había una expresión de sorpresa por la risa Itachi.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? -pregunto un poco molesto el pelinegro mirando serio a su hermano, provocando que el azabache dejara de reír e le mirara fijamente con una sonrisa entre tierna y coqueta, acción que hizo que en las mejillas del Uchiha menor se tiñeran de un color carmesí.

El Uchiha mayor se acerco con lentitud hasta la cama donde se encontraba su hermano, se sentó al lado de este; el cual no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que se había reído, le miro a los ojos unos segundos aún con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

Ambos se miraban en silencio; Itachi sonreía de forma coqueta mientras le dedicaba una dulce e tierna mirada, en cambio Sasuke, aún tenía aquel color rojizo en sus mejillas, las cuales se encendieron un poco más al tener a su hermano tan cerca, en sus ojos había un brillo un tanto tierno y temeroso.

_"¿Por qué no me dices nada?"_pensó el pelinegro sin dejar de mirarle.

De un momento a otro la sonrisa del azabache se borro completamente, dejando un poco anonadado a Sasuke, el mayor acerco lentamente sus labios hasta los del menor, comenzando a rozarlos suavemente. Luego sintió que los labios de su hermano se encontraban algo secos, así que sin titubear beso al pelinegro al mismo tiempo que mantenía sus ojos cerrados e una de sus manos acariciaba con sumo cuidado el delicado cuello de Sasuke y su otra mano se encontraba tomando a su hermano de la cintura, para atraerle un poco más a su cuerpo.

En cambio, el Uchiha menor tenía los ojos abiertos por la impresión del acto de Itachi, sintió como un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda y su corazón bombeaba de forma rápida la sangre, aun así... este fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos, con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del mayor y correspondió gustosamente al beso.

En un momento el pelinegro abrió su boca para darle el paso a la lengua del azabache; el cual introdujo lentamente su lengua en la cavidad ajena, examinando cada rincón de esa deliciosa boca, para segundos después toparse con la lengua del otro. Comenzó a frotar su lengua con la de su hermano menor; el cual hizo lo mismo con la de Itachi, haciendo una guerra de lenguas entre ambas bocas... un pequeño hilillo de saliva comenzaba a resbalar desde la boca de Sasuke.

La lengua del azabache aún seguía jugando con la del otro, sin dejar de besarle apego su cuerpo mas al del menor, haciendo que este ahogara un suave gemido entre ambas bocas. Cuando el oxigeno les hizo falta separaron sus labios con suma lentitud, dejando un hilillo de saliva uniendo sus bocas.

Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, estuvieron mirándose por varios segundos hasta que Itachi recostó a su hermano boca arriba en la cama y este se posesiono sobre Sasuke. Acerco sus labios hasta el oído del pelinegro, saco su lengua, para con ella... empezar a lamer toda la oreja del menor, lentamente.

- Mmhhh... -gimió con suavidad el pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y se mordía el labio inferior, dejando que su hermano mayor siguiera con lo que hacía.

El mayor introdujo repentinamente su lengua en el oído de Sasuke, penetrándole en aquella zona con su lengua mientras una de sus manos se dirigía lentamente hasta la entre pierna del menor, donde empezó a masturbarle sobre la ropa, sacando unos cuantos gemidos de la boca de su hermano.

- Aahh... Ita... chi... aahh -nombro al mayor entre suaves gemidos, sintió como su piel se erizaba, apretaba con algo de fuerza las sabanas de su cama y aun mantenía sus orbes negros cerrados.

Cuando Itachi dejo de penetrarle obscenamente con su lengua en el oído, guió sus labios hasta el cuello de Sasuke, donde comenzó a rozar sus labios con aquella zona, logrando que el cuerpo de su hermano se estremeciera un poco, una pequeña sonrisa un tanto burlona e maliciosa se formo en los labios del azabache, para luego empezar a morder y lamer todo el cuello del pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que la mano que se encontraba masturbándole paro en seco, para meter esta bajo los pantalones del menor... logrando que el sonrojo de las mejillas de Sasuke se hiciera mucho más notorio.

Acaricio sobre la ropa interior el miembro del pelinegro, que se encontraba erecto... al mismo tiempo que su otra mano acariciaba la nuca de su hermano obscenamente, haciendo que los gemidos del Uchiha menor aumentaran un poco de volumen. Después el Uchiha mayor retiro su mano de los pantalones del otro, para empezar a quitarle la chaqueta y lo mismo hizo con la corbata de este.

Itachi se encontraba vestido como los ANBU's.

Tiro la chaqueta e corbata del menor a los pies de la cama, no dejaba de mirarle, le dedicaba una mirada lujuriosa, y por parte de Sasuke, este le miraba fijamente un tanto suplicante e deseoso, con sus mejillas totalmente rojas. Itachi se comenzó a quitar la parte de arriba de su traje sin dejar de mirar con deseo y seducción a su hermanito.

Una vez que ya tenía todo el pecho descubierto, sintió como las manos del pelinegro acariciaban con deseo toda aquella zona que se encontraba descubierta hasta llegar a los hombros del azabache, zona en la cual estuvo acariciando con cierto deseo, logrando que Itachi activara inconscientemente el Sharingan. Una sonrisa llena de deseo se formo en los labios de su hermano menor, el azabache soltó un suave suspiro sin dejar de mirarle, para luego guiar ambas manos hacia los botones de la camisa de Sasuke, comenzando a desabrocharlos con lentitud.

Cuando el Uchiha mayor ya había desabrochado todos los botones, hizo que su hermano se acostara de lado, para posesionarse este detrás del menor, acerco sus labios hasta el oído de este para poder lamerle u morderle aquella zona... con una de sus manos acaricio todo el pecho de Sasuke, apretando de vez en cuando los pezones de este mientras que la otra mano desabrochaba el pantalón del pelinegro.

- ¡Aahh! -gimió cuando sintió la mano de su hermano acariciar de forma lenta y deseosa la punta de su miembro erecto, torturándole un poco.- Mmmhh... Oniisan... -gimió de forma un poco mas audible, ya que Itachi se encontraba apretando con lujuria uno de sus pezones, al mismo tiempo que torturaba la punta de su pene con su dedo pulgar.

En los orbes rojos del Uchiha mayor, se veía claramente como la excitación se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, al oír los gemidos de su hermano menor sintió como su miembro se iba poniendo más duro a cada segundo que iba pasando. Tomo completamente el pene de Sasuke en su mano, comenzando a masturbarle de una forma un poco más rápida, sin dejar de mirar las expresiones en el rostro del pelinegro.

Sasuke tenía los ojos entre cerrados, su boca se encontraba entre abierta dejando que un pequeño hilillo de saliva resbalara de sus labios con lentitud, sus mejillas se encontraban más rojas que el mismo Sharingan de su hermano mayor, dejaba salir varios gemidos llenos de placer por las caricias del otro.

- Aahh... más rá... pido... mmhh -dijo entre gemidos empezando a mover sus caderas inconscientemente, sin dejar de gemir; haciendo que Itachi se excitara más al ver el rostro lleno de placer de Sasuke y también al escuchar los gemidos de este.

Le comenzó a masturbar lo más rápido que pudo, sin dejar de observarle con deseo, cada expresión que hacia el pelinegro, Itachi recordaría cada una de ellas, sin olvidar detalle de alguna. Los gemidos de Sasuke fueron aumentando en velocidad, al igual que su respiración... cerro con fuerza los ojos, mantenía su boca abierta dejando salir todos aquellos sonidos de placer.

- ¡Aahh! Ita... ¡Mmhh! -gimió aferrándose fuertemente a las sabanas, aun con sus ojos cerrados. Sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en su vientre, haciéndole saber que ya estaba llegando al límite.- Mmhh... Oniisan, me... corro... ¡aahh! -con un fuerte gemido dejo salir toda su semilla, manchando un poco la mano del azabache.

Cuando Itachi sintió aquel caliente liquido sobre su mano, lo que hizo ahora dejo un poco sorprendido a su hermano menor, retiro su mano de los pantalones del otro, para luego guiar esta hacia su boca, en seguida empezó a lamer el caliente semen que tenía en esta, lamía toda su manos como si en ella hubiera tenido el mas delicioso manjar. Por otra parte, Sasuke no dejaba de mirar al ojirojo, viendo como lamía con tanta sensualidad e perversión los pocos rastros de su semen que aún le quedaba en la mano, de un momento a otro sintió como nuevamente comenzaba a animarse _cierto amigo._

Una vez que Itachi ya se había limpiado todo el _manjar_de su mano, desvió su mirada hacia el pene de su hermano, el cual se encontraba nuevamente erecto, una sonrisa picarona dio aparición en sus labios para después acercar su rostro hasta el del pelinegro. Se miraron unos segundos en silencio y esta vez fue el Uchiha menor, quien beso al azabache.

El mayor correspondió en seguida al beso de Sasuke, logrando que sus lenguas volvieran a encontrarse, hicieron una danza de lenguas entre sus bocas; logrando que Itachi compartiera el sabor de ese caliente liquido con su hermano.

- Mmhh -gimió el menor entre ambas bocas al sentir como en nueva cuenta su hermano empezaba a apretar uno de sus pezones de forma un tanto brusca.

Rompieron el beso suavemente, los labios de Itachi bajaron besando y lamiendo desde los labios de Sasuke hasta el pecho, donde guió sus labios hacia uno de los pezones, el cual comenzó a lamer primero... haciendo círculos con su lengua alrededor del pezón del otro, cuando este ya estuvo lo suficiente duro, empezó a morderlo suavemente.

- Aahh... -se muerde el labio inferior con deseo- Oniisan... mmhh... -le llama entre gemidos, logrando que el mayor dejara lo que estaba haciendo y le mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? -pregunta con voz ronca e excitada, al mismo tiempo que intenta aguantar las ganas que tenia de penetrarle de una vez.

- Házmelo... -pide un tanto suplicante mirándolo con deseo... sintiendo como su entradita palpitaba con desesperación, logrando que su hermano se excitara mas de lo que ya se encontraba.

Una pequeña sonrisa picarona apareció en los labios del azabache, para luego guiar una de sus manos hacia su pantalón para desabrochárselo y dejar su miembro erecto expuesto. En los labios de Sasuke se formo una sonrisa llena de deseo, su mirada estaba posada en el pene del ojirojo. Itachi acerco ambas manos hasta los pantalones de su hermano y se los quito con lentitud al igual que la ropa interior del pelinegro.

Cuando el menor ya se encontraba desnudo; el azabache poso ambas manos sobre la cintura del ojinegro levantando un poco las caderas de este, se posesiono casi sobre él, tenía a cada lado de su cintura las piernas de Sasuke, rozaba suavemente con la punta de su miembro la entradita del otro, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara suaves suspiros mezclados con gemidos.

- ¿Estás listo? -pregunto en un sensual susurro al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada llena de deseo, logrando que a Sasuke se le erizara toda la piel nuevamente. El Uchiha menor asintió en silencio sin quitar sus orbes negros de los rojizos del azabache.

Itachi se mordió con suavidad el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que introducía con sumo cuidado y lentitud su pene en la pequeña entradita palpitante del ojinegro, preocupándose de no lastimar a su pequeño hermano. En cambio el pelinegro, mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras se mordía con algo de brusquedad el labio inferior, sintiendo como el miembro del Uchiha mayor iba invadiendo su interior, unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron juguetonas por las mejillas del Uchiha menor.

- ¿Estás bien? -pregunto algo preocupado al ver las lagrimas de Sasuke, parando en seco. El otro soltó un fuerte suspiro, al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos y asentía.

- Tú... sigue... -dijo en modo de reclamo, logrando hacer sonreír con un poco de diversión al mayor. Itachi entro de una sola embestida, sacando un fuerte gemido de los labios de Sasuke, mezclado de dolor y placer.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? -pregunto nuevamente, sin dejar de mirarle... sentía como la entrada del pelinegro apretaba su miembro de forma deliciosa.

- ¡Te dije que estoy bien! -grito un tanto fastidiado por la delicadeza con la que le estaba tratando su hermano, se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente, sacando una pequeña risa burlona de los labios del mayor, y este le miro con algo de molestia.

- No me mires así -dijo secamente con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, para después comenzar a embestirle de forma lenta, empezando a sentir como su respiración se iba acelerando de a poco.

- Mmhh... -se mordía suavemente el labio inferior, desesperándose un poco por la lentitud de las embestidas.- Itachi... más... aahh... rápido -dijo en modo de reclamo nuevamente, mirándole fijamente con una mirada un tanto desafiante, haciendo que el mayor alzara una ceja y le sonriera de forma maliciosa.

- Como gustes... -dijo entre suaves jadeos, para comenzar a aumentar un poco la velocidad de las embestidas, tenía posadas sus manos en la cintura del menor, para ayudarse moviendo estas al compás de sus embestidas, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a jadear un poco más. Mientras que Sasuke, dejaba salir unos cuantos gemidos aun mezclados de placer y un poco de dolor, ya no mucho como antes, cerró sus ojos dejando que el placer le llevara a otro mundo.

- Aahh... -gemía suavemente con su respiración muy agitada, en un momento comenzó a mover él mismo sus caderas... buscando que el ojirojo le penetrara de forma más profunda e rápida; el cual entendió en seguida el mensaje y sin dudarlo, empezó a embestirle de forma un poco más ruda y profunda, sacando unos gemidos más audibles de la boca del menor.

Estuvo varios segundos embistiéndole de aquella forma, hasta que hubo un momento en el cual, al parecer... había tocado un punto muy sensible en el interior de Sasuke, ya que este había sacado un gemido mucho mas audible que los anteriores, y en este se pudo notar el placer que sentía en el menor en ese momento.

- ¡Allí! Aahh... dale otra vez... mmhh... allí, aahh -dijo entre gemidos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mover un poco más rápido sus caderas, y se podía ver un hilillo de saliva resbalar de su boca, estaba cegado en el placer que sentía, al igual que su hermano mayor.

Cuando escucho la suplica del otro, no dudo en volver a embestirle en el mismo punto de forma profunda e rápida, mientras jadeaba sin dejar de mirar el rostro lleno de placer de Sasuke, excitándose mucho mas, casi perdía el control por el placer y el deseo que sentía en ese momento.

- ¡Aahh! ¡Sí! ¡Allí! ¡Mmhh! -gemía como loco el menor, completamente cegado en el placer, sintiendo como su pene le dolía un poco al no ser atendido, aun así ni si quiera le tomo importancia a eso.- ¡Aahh! Oniisan... -dijo entre gemidos repentinamente, sintiendo como un fuerte escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo.- Creo... que... mmhh... -apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de su cama, dándole a entender al mayor que ya estaba nuevamente, llegando al clímax.

- Aguanta... mmhh, solo... un poco más... -dijo entre jadeos Itachi, sin dejar de embestirle de forma ruda y profunda, sintió como un fuerte y desesperante cosquilleo se apoderaba de su vientre, se mordió con algo de fuerza el labio inferior.- Ya no... puedo... -dijo como pudo el ojirojo.- ¡Mmhh! -gimió suavemente dejando que su semen llenara todo el interior del menor, sus brazos le temblaban un poco, soltó un suave suspiro mientras intentaba regulizar su agitada respiración.

- ¡Oniisan! -gimió al sentir ese caliente liquido dentro de él- ¡Aahh! -gimió fuertemente liberando su semilla a los segundos después que su hermano se había corrido, cerro sus ojos suavemente, mientras intentaba que su respiración volviera a estar normal, soltaba unos cuantos suaves suspiros, aun con sus orbes negros cerrados.

Itachi soltó un fuerte suspiro al mismo tiempo que retiraba su miembro del interior de Sasuke lentamente. Una vez que ya había quitado su miembro de la entrada del otro, se recostó con suavidad sobre el pecho del pelinegro, mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente... sintió como el ojinegro le abraza de forma tierna y una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Feliz día de San Valentín, Sasuke -le dijo en un susurro el Uchiha mayor, con una sonrisa un tanto divertida, ya que sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba ese tipo de fechas.

- Feliz día de San Valentín, Oniisan... -susurro de forma dulce, al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba un poco más fuerte, aún mantenía aquel tono carmesí en sus blancas mejillas e una tierna sonrisa se adorno en los labios del pelinegro, al parecer... ya no odiaría tanto esos tipos de fechas, claro... mientras su hermano estuviera con él.

Una dulce sonrisa se formo en los labios del Uchiha mayor.

Ahora entendía muy claramente la razón del porque Sasuke actuaba de forma tan extraña... y a decir verdad, él también sentía lo mismo hacia su hermano menor, aunque no se lo digiera, porque tenía más que seguro que el pelinegro ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

¿O... habría que _demostrárselo_ nuevamente?

**FIN...**

**N/A: Ojala les haya gustado :3**


End file.
